


FabricQueen

by LadyLucina28



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: A biiiit of class salt, Adrien salt, Alya Salt, Bustier salt, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, FabricQueen AU, Gen, Lila salt, YouTubers will be added as they appear, Youtuber AU, Youtuber!Marinette, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucina28/pseuds/LadyLucina28
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is known to Paris as Ladybug but known as FabricQueen on the Internet. She's been growing her audience on YouTube ever since Lila had been keeping true to her promise of taking away her friends and making school miserable, resigning from her position as Class Representative and now finding more time on her hands. She decided to become a YouTuber, can she keep this a secret from her former friends while Lila is hellbent on making her miserable and can her new YouTuber friends help our young Ladybug?
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 39
Kudos: 680





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Self-control? Who’s she? Never heard of her. Such a nice reference if you got it >:)
> 
> This was inspired by @virgil-is-a-cutie post about YouTuber Marinette AU. This is my take on it. This chapter is more of a prologue to introduce some important stuff about Mari’s YouTube life.
> 
> This will contain Adrien, Alya, Bustier, and Lila salt with some helping of Class Salt on the side. You’ve been warned, so if you don’t wanna see the salt, don’t read.

Marinette jumped in her room through the window and carefully closed it as the transformation wore off. Oof, that was close. That Akuma battle was a tough one, thankfully she and Chat were able to subdue them. 

Tikki floated to her pile of cookies and began to devour them at an alarming rate as she plopped down on her chair to see that thankfully her video was done rendering and after a few more rewatches, she saw that it was ready to be uploaded tonight. The perfect time to upload a video on YouTube where most introverted night owls would watch videos when they’re supposed to be sleeping.

“Your channel is growing quite well, Marinette!” Tikki gushed as she floated next to her chosen.

“It is! I’m quite surprised that it grew so fast too!” She admitted to herself as she began to upload the video. “And it’s all thanks to Aurore! I would never have learned half of this stuff if it wasn’t for her!”

Aurore had noticed how stressed and lonely Marinette was as of late especially with Lila making true with her promise to take most of her friends. She suggested some YouTube channels she might like. While she was subscribed to some fashion, beauty, and baking channels, the ones Aurore suggested were the gaming and animation channels.

She knew YouTuber or Social Media Influencer was a steadily rising occupation, she even has one named ‘FabricQueen’ and had attempted it from time to time but it was mostly filled with very cringey beauty and fashion videos she made. It had a decent amount of subscribers so she didn’t think much when she posted a simple storytime animation about her shenanigans in the bakery when she was young that was to the storytime animated channels that were on the rise.

The art style she used for the video was more chibi and cuter than the usual style she uses for her fashion work and it was a good way to broaden her drawing skills. But oh boy, she didn’t realize how big it was gonna get. Over just one week, her video got a thousand views and people actually liked it. So much so that they began to subscribe to her channel and view her other videos too.

While she was apprehensive to continue especially with her many responsibilities. A saving grace came in the form of her classmates demanding she resigns from being the Class Representative and giving it to Lila. While at first, it stung to think her friends for turning on her, especially with Alya leading the charge and Adrien not even standing up for her. She realized that it opened her schedule to a lot more free time.

With some urging from Tikki and Aurore, she began to make more animations and show off her fashion work, even showcasing some jewelry that she was too shy to show others. That made her audience grow even bigger. Once she was more confident with herself, she began to post gaming videos alongside them, even featuring her other friends like Aurore, Mirielle, Kagami, and Luka. 

Within the span of a year and a half, she gained almost a million subscribers and has done so many collabs with other famous YouTubers. Animators like JaidenAnimations, TheOddOnesOut, SomethingElseYT, and Domics. As well as YouTube Legends such as Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Dan and Phil, and Thomas Sanders.

She was even invited to MatPat’s Charity Livestream (With parental permission and a guardian which was her grandmother, Gina) during the summer and got to meet Rosanna Pansino, who she had been following even before she made YouTube videos thanks to her interesting baking ideas and cute personality.

Though despite all the exposure, she was still careful not to show her face with a specially made cat pink mask reminiscent to the Kitty Section costumes she made for them that she wore for gaming videos and live collabs. She was still underaged and prefer to keep her privacy just like Ladybug. No matter how many comments beg for a face reveal. 

Marinette sighed as the video was halfway done uploading, it was a video collab with Dan and Phil. While on her end, she did an animation where the three described their funniest moments as Social Awkward Wrecks in society, on their end, they did a baking video with her kitty mask on as per usual. They did gush on how cute she was and because of it, they got so distracted that the cookies were not as good to her standards but were still edible and better than most of the two British YouTubers’ baking endeavors.

Her mind wandered as vacation was coming to an end and she’ll be going back to school after the weekend. She has videos ready in advance that just needed editing and thanks to her biweekly upload schedule of alternating between animation, gaming, and fashion videos. She should be able to get by for about a month or two into school while making and editing more videos alongside her Bakery, Ladybug, Fashion Commissions, and Guardian duties.

It’s been especially hard once Fu was gone but she was getting by. She knows she’s at risk of burnouts so maybe she should accept Aurore’s help for the channel. At least the editing part so that would be a burden off her back and she doesn’t need to worry about deadlines. But she doesn’t want to burden Aurore, especially with her new show about different kinds of charities around Paris and LadyWatch, the new website about all things Ladybug and Akuma News since the LadyBlog has been on the decline on things newsworthy and instead focused more on her nonexistent relationship with Chat and trying to uncover both of their secret identities. While she provided Akuma battle videos, she’s becoming more and more daring with them, constantly trying to put herself in danger for the scoop

Her reverie was interrupted when she heard the notification of her video being uploaded. Springing back into work, she began to notify her followers in all her FabricQueen social media. Once that was done, she yawned. She checked the time and groaned. Man, it’s so late.

“Okay Tikki, time for bed.” She sleepily climbed up her bed and flopped on the bed with Tikki floating and laying next to her chosen. “Night Tikki.”

“Night Marinette.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still very surprised at how this exploded. Thank you all so much for liking this! Now this is more of a filler chapter and I know it sucks. But for now, I’m here laying the groundwork and we shall see some more plot soon.

The weekend flew by quicker than Marinette would have hoped and she was back at school. She stared up at the building and sighed. It looks like another year of hell.

“Hey, Mari!” She heard someone call out

She turned and she brightened up to see Aurore walking up to her, her parasol open and leaning on her shoulder.

“Hey, Aurore!” She waved to them and the two girls shared hugs. “How was your summer?”

“It’s been great! Mirielle and I have been able to collab in our shows giving many, not as well-known charities a lot more exposure and LadyWatch has been going quite well! I'm gonna be interviewing Ladybug next weekend!” Aurore answered, excitedly. The two girls walking inside the building. “Great video by the way! I just watched it this morning. You've been getting better I see!”

“Oh, thanks, Aurore! Dan and Phil have been quite fun to work with.” She replied, her chest feeling lighter than earlier. Even if the two weren’t in the same class. Aurore and she has become quite good friends, especially with her class ostracizing her. “I’m hoping to visit England again this year for more events.”

“With how much exposure you’re getting you might be able to go to VidCon, which one would you go to, America or Europe?” Aurore asked her

“Europe definitely. I heard it would be held in London and that’s way closer than California and no need for the jetlag, I’ll get if I travel to America.” She answered, immediately. She hopes to be able to go to VidCon but with how much she traveled during the summer, she’s not sure if her schedule, duties, and her parents would allow her.

The two of them continued to chat with how their summer went and exchanging video ideas and tips with each other.

But the good feeling didn’t last as she arrived at her classroom just in time to hear the ear-piercing laugh of one Lila Rossi as she and their classmates. Oh, joy. Lila was regaling them with tales of her ‘amazing’ summer with Prince Ali and how she totally saved those orphans from a forest fire.

Aurore noticing the class began shooting them dirty looks before putting her hands on her shoulders. “It’ll be alright. We can meet up at lunch and catch up with the others, kay?”

Marinette smiled and placed her hands on Aurore’s hands and nodded. The blonde grinned before she headed to her classroom before the bell rang. She took another deep calming breath and repeated the mantra as she felt Tikki comforting her from her purse.

_ ‘I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am strong, capable, and will not let Hawkmoth take over.’  _

She entered the classroom and tried to not get any attention from her classmates, deciding to do the work for them as they’ll probably try to get her to sit at the back as they did at the last leg of last school year, she walked to the back of the room and sat down. She’ll do some light editing right now and maybe during lunch, she could maybe film more or maybe work on those commissions she received. Clara contacted her and asked if she could make her a new outfit for a new music video that was due two months from now.

Marinette opened her sketchbook and began to sketch out some ideas, she was given some preferences Clara wanted for the outfit to fit with the theme of the song. She had heard a sample of the song and it had elements of alternative rock where she usually does more Pop songs. She was thinking of somehow combining the two, maybe a sort of fusion similar to a Gothita Lolita? Or maybe darker colours but in Clara’s style?

She could have spent the whole Homeroom coming up with ideas for the outfit but the Fates decided that she can’t and should be interrupted.

“Hey, Lila! Have you heard of this YouTuber called FabricQueen?” She heard Alya asked

The rest of the class began to murmur enthusiastically, talking about her YouTuber Persona. Apparently her classmates were fans, especially Alya. The irony of it all is just staggering.

“Of course I know her,” Lila answered and Marinette bit her lip as she takes deep breaths. “Actually I know what she looks like beneath her mask and was the one who pushed her to make videos.”

Lila continued talking up on how she knows the face behind FabricQueen and how they’re best friends and all that as Marinette gripped her pencil and took deep breaths as Tikki looked at her worriedly. She tried to send her a reassuring smile but they both knew it wasn’t helping.

She knew that Lila was an attention hog and she should have expected that she would have tried to spin and use her persona as another so-called ‘connection’ but seeing as this was HER identity, it is insulting.

Marinette took out her phone and began to write a message in the private Dms she had with her animation friends.

Nettie: Guys, I cannot believe  
Nettie: So you know about that girl I told you about?  
Nettie: The one who lies a lot?

Adam: Yeah.

Jaiden: Yup.

James: What about her?

Nettie: She just claimed to know ME!!  
Nettie: Well YouTuber Me  
Nettie: Now using me as a way to be popular!!!  
Nettie: I should have expected this  
Nettie: But seriously?!  
Nettie: And my classmates are eating it all up!

Ilyssa: Oh daaaamn

TimTom: You gonna do something about it?

Nettie: Ugggh, Idk  
Nettie: I’m just so tired of her name dropping constantly for attention  
Nettie: I get Jagged, Clara, and Prince Ali  
Nettie: But now me?  
Nettie: Frankly, she doesn’t know it’s me.  
Nettie: But still  
Nettie: Who does she think she is, Tahani Al-Jamil?

Rebecca: Hey now, let’s not be mean  
Rebecca: Tahani is kinder and better than her  
Rebecca: Let’s not insult Tahani like this

Jaiden: Rebecca is right, Tahani deserves better

Ilyssa: Especially cause of the end of Season 4

Dom: Whoa there, Ily

James: No spoilers, dude

Nettie: Yeah, I only just finished Season 3

Ilyssa: :3

Marinette giggled as the animation gang began to talk about anything other than Lila as to try to cheer her up. She could feel her earlier irritation ebb away. 

“Hey, Marinette! How was your summer?” Her musings were interrupted as she looked up to see Alya was the one who asked the question, the others looked at her curious too. “We didn’t hear from you all summer and we tried to visit but your parents said you were out of the country. So what did you do?”

“Just traveled around with my Nonna and doing some commissions along the way.”She answered politely. She closed her phone and carefully placed it on the table face down. She and Alya might not be best friends anymore but she wouldn’t be rude, her Maman taught her better than that.

“Where did you go, Marinette? Must have been fun.” Adrien said with a wistful smile that usually got her heart thumping faster than the Road Runner running from the Coyote but now just made her heartache.

“Oh California, New York, and London, we decided to go for a more lowkey and normal touristy travel spots.” She answered with a small smile. In between hanging out with her YouTuber friends and filming videos for collabs, she was able to get to know her Nonna better and the two bonded as her Nonna regaled her with stories of her travels that sounded more down to earth than Lila’s stories and they would discuss and debate ideas and subjects.

“Really Marinette? That must be so fun!” Lila gushed, leaning over, trying to look like she was asking sweetly but her eyes were sharp and smug. “You know I travelled to those places so I know how fun they were. It’s just we didn’t get to hear from you all summer. I hope you haven’t forgotten about us.”

And just like that, Lila sparked the match as Alya frowned at her with a hand on her head and the others began to murmur amongst themselves.

“Really, girl? Are you ignoring us?” Alya asked her, clearly disappointed and miffed.

The rest of the class grumbled along with some disappointment and others angry. The ones who didn’t join were Adrien, who was looking at her pleading at her to go along, Juleka and Rose who were looking at Marinette guiltily which was new, and Chloe and Sabrina who were at the front not even caring about what was happening.

“No, I wasn’t. I was just very busy being with Nonna and finishing my summer commissions.” Marinette answered, looking at them and the rest very unimpressed. Don’t forget about making and uploading videos for her channel but they don’t need to know that. “Besides it’s not like you guys didn’t reach out to me either.”

Alya blinked owlishly, clearly not expecting Marinette to speak so sharply neither did the others. “Well, you could have at least tried!” She snapped back and the others nodded.

Lila pouted at Marinette and said in a faux meek voice, “Oh Marinette, I was hoping this year we could be friends. But it doesn’t look like you want to be yet.” She sniffled and bowed her head.

“You’re right, I don’t want to be your friend. I refuse to be friends with a liar.” She answered, holding her head up and looked at Lila, just as unimpressed as she was with the others. She knows this was a declaration of war and she knows Lila does too. But she was done with Lila Rossi.

“Marinette, how could you call me a liar!” She cried as fake tears dripped down her cheeks.

Right on cue, most of her classmates glared at her while some comforted Lila as she continued her sniffling. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the display. Adrien was looking at her disappointed but she looked away to avoid it. No. She refused to give in, especially on how he threw her to the wolves and left her to fend for herself when he said they were in this together.

The arrival of Mme. Bustier was a god-send as she called the class to order and they slowly went back to their seats while still glaring at her. Mme. Bustier noticed the tension of the class and gave her a pointed look but looked back down to her tablet to prepare for the lesson.

She sighed, this is gonna be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me 6 months to update, I am so so so so sorry for the super late update. I got hit with a dry spell in writing and the whole 2020 is on fire business put a toll on my mental health. Heads up, we got some more Marinette getting love but little YouTube stuff which we will see soon.
> 
> A bucketload of Bustier salt and a pinch Adrien salt in the mix

Caline knew right away when she entered the room that her class has once again let negativity leak through. She internally sighed, she had hoped the summer may have cooled off whatever had been plaguing her class. It seems she must lead them to a more peaceful mindset and she was more than happy to help.

Her eyes scanned the room as they murmured among themselves, from what she could hear it was about the latest confrontation between Marinette and Lila and how she refused to make amends. Her eyes traveled to where Marinette sat and she saw that she was on her phone, typing and giggling.

She let the smallest of frowns show, she was hoping Marinette would have realized she was overreacting and apologized to the others, especially Lila for her behaviour during the last months of the last semester, being distant from the class, demanding to be paid for favours from her friends, and not accepting Lila even though she knows all about her condition that makes her lie.

But it seems not at all if anything she became more confrontational and outright rejected Lila’s olive branch of friendship. Well, this won’t do at all, she’ll have to talk with Marinette about her recent behaviour after class. Just because she isn’t the Class Representative anymore doesn’t mean she can’t do her part to be a good example of how to be a perfect student and friend to the rest of the class.

Mme. Bustier cleared her throat, silencing the murmurs of her class. 

“Class. We will be having a new student this year.” Mme. Bustier announced cheerfully, reigniting the chatter of the class.

“Settle down, children. Now let us give a warm welcome to our new student, Félix Graham de Vanily.”

She signaled the boy from outside to come in, he looked very disinterested at the class but she almost swore to have seen a small frown appear when his eyes landed on Adrien who only gave him a happy smile in return.

“Felix is Adrien’s cousin and will be joining our class,” She said in a cheerful voice as she tries to get everyone to go along but notices that they aren’t. Some of the girls were even glaring at him. Now, this won’t do at all.

She turned to Felix, “It must be quite exciting to be sharing a class with some family.”

Felix raised an eyebrow before giving a small smile and nodding as he looked at his cousin Adrien, “Yes it is. Our mothers were quite close and I hoped we could gain something similar.”

“That is very sweet of you.” Caline smiled, what a sweet boy. “The only seat left is at the back with Marinette, I hope that it’s alright.”

Felix gave a charming smile. “Of course, Mme. Bustier. It’s more than alright.”

“Now run up and we’ll begin class.” She said, gesturing to the Marinette’s table.

“Mme. Bustier, as Class Representative, I am more than happy to give Felix a tour through the school and help him settle down.” Lila raised her hand with a sweet smile on her face.

“Oh, Lila how thoughtful of you! I am very glad that you are taking your Class Representative duties seriously and being very accommodating with your classmates.” She praised the girl and glanced at Marinette who only raised an eyebrow before waving at her new desk mate.

This will be quite an interesting school year.

* * *

Once the bell rang for lunch period, Marinette could not have gotten out of the classroom faster. She speed-walked out of the classroom, not paying attention to her classmates' glares, Mme. Bustier and Adrien’s disappointed looks, and Lila’s smug face.

She walked down the stairs to find her friends at the bottom, waiting for her. Aurore and Mirielle were arguing with one another while Kagami was looking at them both with fond exasperation. Her eyes locked with Marinette’s and her face brightened.

“Marinette!”

Marinette joined the trio, Aurore and Mirielle continued their argument as Kagami sighed in relief and she gestured to the two.

“Please help with this conflict, they have been arguing for 10 minutes about who is the best Assassin in the Assassin's Creed franchise,” Kagami said with a huge sigh. “I had said it was Ezio Auditore but then Mirielle said-”

“He’s so overrated! He got three games, a short film, and three books. That puts the others at a disadvantage.” Mirielle protested with her arms crossed.

Kagami continued. “Then I said it was Kassandra and then Aurore said-

“Odyssey and Origins aren’t true AC games!” Aurore exclaimed, waving her arms. “They’ve made the series into a microtransaction RPG dumpster fire which goes against what Assassin’s Creed is about!”

“I still say Aveline is very underrated,” Mirielle offered her input. “Aveline is the original playable female Assassin.”

Kagami sighs and shakes her head but Marinette could see a small smile on her face. “See what I had to go through?”

“Guys please, we all know Arno is the best,” Marinette said. “French Assassin who was raised by his stepfather Templar but still chose the profession of his Assassin father and helped in the French Revolution.”

“You mean discount Ezio and a game with various bugs, disrespectful handling of the source material, and a cliche ending,” Kagami replied with a smirk.

Marinette gasped with mock horror, putting a hand on her chest. “How dare you! Arno is a good boy.”

The quartet continued like this as they entered the cafeteria and caught up with Marc but the conversation soon went to what they did in their summer break. 

“Honestly, Alec is such a pain in the neck,” Mirrielle complained, hitting her head on the table. “I’d like to go up to him and grab him by the _aguacatas_ and feed them to-”

“Okay who taught Mirielle how to make threats so graphically?” Aurore asked and the three of them turned to look at Kagami.

Kagami just raised an eyebrow. “I have no idea what you are implying. I merely helped Mirielle to stand up for herself and sometimes ranting like this could help.”

Still so graphically?” Marc asked the Japanese girl.

“It helps.” Kagami insisted

“How about you Kagami, how was your trip to Japan?” Aurore asked her

“It was enjoyable. Mother was glad that I had taken an interest in our family traditions.” She answered with a small smile then she turned to Marinette. “I heard the YouTube channel has been going strong.”

Marinette looked around them to be sure none of her classmates were listening in, yup they were all around Lila like some kind of faux court and her queen. She grinned at her friends. “Yeah, I got to go to a charity stream and meet some other YouTubers. The channel is going great and so close to 1 million subscribers. I’m halfway-halfway there!”

“At least your summer was more eventful,” Marc said with a small smile. “I was just here in Paris stuck with akumas.”

“Hawkmoth needs a freaking life. Does he just sit there in his lair, waiting for someone to feel bad so he can akumatize them?” Aurore said, snidely which earned chuckles around the table.

* * *

While Marinette was having a grand old time with her friends in the lunch break. Adrien was miraculously with Bustier’s Class for lunch. As of late, Adrien was allowed some breathing room and allowed him to stay longer in school if he followed the diet guidelines he has.

Adrien watched from the table he shared with Nino and the class, from where he was sitting he had a clear view of Marinette but she wasn’t facing them and kept her attention on her new friends.

It’s been a while since he saw her this happy and even longer since when she was this happy with Bustier’s Class. With her friends.

“I thought Marinette would join us for lunch today. It is the first day of a new school year.” Adrien said, sadly. “I mean she hasn’t seen her best friend since summer.”

Nino's eyes widened and hit himself on the forehead. "Oh shoot! I forgot you didn't know, bro. Because of your trip to South Korea for that photoshoot."

"Know what?" Adrien asked, curiously

"I heard from Alya that she and Marinette had a falling out last summer. They're not best friends anymore." Nino informed him.

"Really? Why?" Adrien’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a bit. Marinette and Alya aren’t friends anymore? 

"From what Alya told me before Marinette went radio silent and left for her vacation with her Grandma, they had a fight and Marinette suggested that they can't continue being friends if all they do is fight." He answered before tipping his cap back. 

"What? Why would she say that? Alya is her best friend, Marinette should have tried to get along with her, right?" Adrien frowned and looked towards Alya. She was seated next to Lila, who was listening intently to whatever lie she was making but would sneak glances towards Marinette, who had no care in the world.

"It happens, dude. ” Nino shrugged, he seemed also disturbed but more accepting which Adrien found mind-boggling. Wasn’t he sad that his girlfriend lost her best friend? “Friendships come and go and sometimes if things get too toxic, it's better to cut it out of your life than to just press on. You'll both hurt each other in the end."

"But still… They're best friends. Shouldn't Marinette at least try to make it up to Alya?" He said, his frown deepening. How could Marinette end her friendship with Alya? Especially now when she was still sucked in Lila’s lies. He thought they were in this together. How could she be so selfish?

“Whoa now, dude. Marinette shouldn’t do all the work in reviving the friendship just because she put it on hold. It’s her decision and we shouldn’t interfere with it.” Nino replied, gently and patted Adrien on the shoulder. “Look I know you haven’t had any friends besides Chloe before us and it does suck that they aren’t best friends but these kinds of things are up to them. Nothing we can do can make them stay as friends.”

Nino went back to speaking about his new music but Adrien only half listened. He needs to talk with Marinette about this. This has gone on for too long.

* * *

A school week has passed by and it was now Friday. Bustier said goodbye to her students and sat back down to organize her things. She can see everyone chatting and leaving the classroom. But her eyes were on her former Star Pupil.

Marinette stood up from her shared table with Felix. She gave him a small wave of goodbye. She pulled out her phone and began typing again which she has been doing a lot lately. Another thing to fix. Oh how far her Star Pupil had fallen.

She was just about to go through the front door when she cleared her throat.

“Marinette please stay for a little bit, I need to talk with you.” Mme. Bustier called for her as she shifted her papers.

Marinette paused by the door and pulled out her phone to type something before she went back inside and stood in front of her desk.

“What did you want to talk about Mme. Bustier?” She asked. Oh, Marinette, she was the golden apple of this class. She was sweet and kind and ready to help anyone in need and to listen to her superiors. Something must have happened to change her most cooperative student.

“It’s about your behaviour.” She answered, smiling at her sweetly, and folding her hands on her desk. ‘I must say I’m very disappointed, Marinette.”

She bristled and blinked owlishly. “My behaviour? Disappointed? Mme. Bustier, it’s just been the first week, what could I have done for you to be disappointed? Far as I know, I haven’t done anything bad.”

Now this made Caline frown, how can her best student not know how she was acting? This was much worse than she had thought “Well, for one thing, your behaviour has become more... Confrontational. I heard how you dismissed Lila’s offer of friendship.”

“Well yeah? I said I didn’t want to be her friend since she’s a liar.” Marinette answered, confused. “I don’t see what’s wrong with telling her that. If anything that way the others won’t force me to hang out with her”

“Marinette, you know of her condition.” She didn’t miss Marinette’s pursed lips at the mention of it. “Lila is a good girl, she just can’t help herself if she embellishes the truth a little-”

“I hardly call what she does embellishing. She outright said Jagged Stone wrote her a SONG which would have made him sound like some kind of pedo.” She interrupted but was silenced when she frowned at her.

“Regardless, it’s a condition she can’t control. You must understand that and be the bigger person and forgive her. Remember what we’ve talked about the Marinettes of the world?”

The Asian girl pursed her lips and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Why should it be my responsibility then? I’m no longer Class Representative and let’s not forget, she FRAMED me of cheating and stealing from her.”

“Well, no proof came up that she did actually frame you,” Caline replied, smiling sweetly at Marinette. She wondered what happened to the sweet and kind Marinette that followed her superiors. “I’ve also noticed that you haven’t been participating with your classmates during Break Time and more times on your phone or with other students.”

Marinette blinked and tilted her head to the side. “I’m just hanging out with my friends. Are you gonna tell me that it’s wrong now?”

Caline tsked at her rude tone. “Well, it’s not a very good example to show others if you’re always on your phone and I’m sure you can just talk with them since you share a class with them.”

“My classmates aren’t my friends, Mme. Bustier.” Marinette interrupted again with her frown deepening. “You let Alya be on her phone during class and don’t even stop her when she’s running headfirst into danger for her biggest scoop. So if it’s with me who chats with my friends on breaks, how is it different?”

“Well it’s for her blog and she needs the footage. I can hardly stop her from providing information to the public.” She replied with a wave of her hand. “And she’s safe, Ladybug always keeps civilians safe. Besides this isn’t about her, Marinette, you should be providing an example to your classmates.”

Marinette opened her mouth to say something before she was cut off by a knock on the door. Mme. Mendeleiev poked her head in and gestured to Caline. 

“Caline, the faculty meeting is about to start. We must not be late.”

Caline sighed and gathered her things. “Of course,” She turned to the Noirette. “You’re dismissed, Marinette.”

Marinette frowned before nodding jerkily and leaving the classroom

She sighed again. It seems she must remind her again on how she can be a good example.

A teacher’s work is never done.


End file.
